


The Afterlife of Augus

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), F/M, Gakutsumu, Re:vale - Freeform, Slow Romance, ZOOL, mainly GakuTsumu so the rest are sort of lil spotlight only, robot dolls, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: The last robot doll to sleep was the very first one to awake. Where would his new "role" take him?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is inspired by the Mechanical Lullaby’s story! I hope I can give justice to their awakening! Of course, this will have a heavy Gakutsumu content haha!

It has been many years since a huge ancient clock tower soared into the sky at the very heart of the city of Acoldatura. It was the time of peace; humans lived in harmony. The city was as lively as its citizens. In fact, nobody in the contemporary world didn’t know about Acoldatura. 

Not only that it had the most advanced innovations, having an equilibrium of technology and ecology, but the city hailed as the “Most Desirable Place to Live in” was most popular from its history: The only place where robot dolls existed.

Right after the 12 robot dolls successfully fulfilled their “roles” and “duties” and fell into deep sleep, the sleeping humans under the second division of the Acoldatura Project were awakened. Not wanting to waste the efforts of the Doctor and the robot dolls, they did their best to lead the people to a world of no conflict. They exerted vigorous endeavors in order for love, hope, and faith in humanity to rule over the world.

However, where humans lived, nothing everlasting exists. The presence of peace didn’t entail the absence of war forever. Among all beings, humans are the ones who always change regardless of time.

What the minority treated as antipathy grew into hostility among larger groups of people. Gradually, the animosity spread throughout until humans began to unconsciously hold enmity again. What the good books taught, actions depicted otherwise.

And the moment the human leaders from the Acoldatura Project feared came. People started to experiment how to create robot dolls. Worse, some organizations attempted to go to the clock tower to restore the 12 original robot dolls. 

Fortunately, the clock tower was built with high security that no one outside the project could enter it. Nonetheless, it didn’t have a great defense against physical damages. Moreover, unlike the robot dolls, the lifespan of humans is fleeting.

Sensing a great danger if things went out of control, the remaining human leader programmed the robot dolls to wake up once more. Although their memories, “roles,” and “duties” were reset, he made sure that they would still remember their names.

The modification was going smoothly. Only one robot doll had to be worked on, until massive bombings were aimed at the clock tower. As fast as he could, he operated the evacuation of the 11 robot dolls through a capsule vehicle that would only open once the robot doll inside it awakes.

A challenge against time, he hurriedly returned to the room where he was performing the remodeling. But some outsiders had already entered the clock tower. They chased after him and soon, he was trapped. Until his nearly last moments, he never revealed to them the location of the robot dolls.

Lying on the blood-stained floor, he was as good as dead. But right before he could be killed, the clock tower sent out a very disturbing screech that echoed throughout Acoldatura. The infiltrators took the damage but the man was not affected as he was wearing a gear that the clock tower recognized.

Clutching on to his remaining vitality, he dragged himself to where he was supposed to do the alteration of the remaining robot doll. He knew his body wouldn’t last longer, so he transfigured the 12th robot doll not according to his plan but to his wish.

Finally, with a smile full of grounds of hope to humanity, he laid his back on the floor, a photograph held dearly above his chest.

At that time, the last robot doll to sleep was the very first one to awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Augus's Impromptu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I really want to build a strong foundation between Gaku and Tsumugi (in her childhood) so as to make sense of their future actions ;~;

In the midst of midnight, Augus searched his way to Otoharu’s home. Although he felt the urge to find Octo and Novem who were needed most by the Clock Tower at that crucial time, it was engrained on him that his new “role” should always come first. He was aware that he should be watching the tower at all times, but it was all in the past.

It took him an hour by foot to finally get to his destination outside the city. A two-story brick house was built at the left side of a small manor. There were four lamp posts at each corner of its area which was surrounded by a four-foot brick wall. The black gate in front was not that huge, probably to be consonant with the dimension of the walls. Other than a tall tree planted on the right side of the house, it was a fairly empty land.

According to the information engrained on his memory, it was only Otoharu and his daughter who lived there, though the father was never there whenever she woke up. She only got to see him after his duties as a public figure. There were no maids, footmen, or butler at all. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, he quietly entered the vicinity and wend his way inside the house. He immediately proceeded to Otoharu’s room, hoping to find what he needed in writing a letter. He thought that leaving a note, which he would place along the breakfast that he would make, was the most appropriate thing to do in order not to startle a person who always woke up alone. He intended to look for Octo and Novem during the dawn so they could instantly recondition the Clock Tower. He also planned to search for Fabra if time would allow him.

“…Papa..?”

Unbeknownst to him, a little girl was actually waiting for his father’s return. She was ambling while rubbing her eyes. Her voice sounded like she just got awakened. But for Augus, that tiny human voice shattered all the plans he had in mind. 

“S-sorry, but I am not him…”

The unfamiliar low voice beside the bookshelf made her tensed. The room was dim so she could only identify a tall shadow. Her shoulders hoisted abruptly. Her hands clenched on her chest as if she was holding her breath. She was scanning the room for a few seconds.

“W-w-who is h-h-h-here…!?”

“Please don’t be afraid. I intend no harm.”

As the footsteps drew closer to her, she swiftly hugged her knees on the ground. She started to sniffle and to hiccup in fright. He was surprised by her actions that he scurried off to her.

“M-milady, I beg of you, calm down.”

The once unknown voice turned into a soothing one for her ears. She felt her back rubbed lightly by a big hand while the other one was resting on her right shoulder. She slowly raised her head and found a pale-skinned man with one round glasses on his left eye. He was wearing a brown hat that covered his silver hair which she assumed was longer. Strangely, he had pocket watches attached with his vintage-style garments. 

Locking eyes with the small girl, he flashed her smile as he wiped her tears. “There, there.”

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes again. Her voice was cracking a bit.

“M-m-mister…w-who are y-y-you...?”

He grabbed his crane beside him and stood up. He gave her a deep bow. “I’m Augus. It’s my utmost pleasure to meet you.”

“A-augus…?”

He smiled. “Yes, milady. Your father sent me here.”

Upon hearing the word “father,” she stood with her swaying legs and grabbed one of his hands with her small ones.

“P-p-papa! W-where is Papa? He is w-with you, r-r-right?”

Unfortunately, the robot doll couldn’t sustain his smile. He crouched down and put his hands gently on her shoulders. The little girl was waiting for him to speak. She already figured that the expression of his face was not a delightful message for her, but she still wanted an affirmation of it.

“C-clock tower…,” she murmured. He bit his lip as if to stop his memory from remembering the events that has happened not too long ago.

“…Robot d-dolls…I know…,” she continued. Augus couldn’t contain himself anymore. The child’s voice and teary eyes were too much for a pure robot doll like him to handle. He pulled the little girl in a tight embrace.

At that moment, the child got the answer she knew was coming, but was never prepared to welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to kill Papa Takanashi in the first chapter Q_Q but I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Augus's Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I did my best T//_//T But making little Tsumugi sleep took so many tries I guess lol

Augus has had never experienced comforting a child, all the more a six-year old girl who has just lost her parent – the last of hers. The more she clung to him, the more remorseful her tears became. She may not be wailing, but the nonstop flow of her tears and how her body trembled said it all. 

He thought it was better to put her to sleep. He lifted her gently with one arm under her legs and the other one supporting her back.

“Milady, I’ll carry you to your bed, alright?”

Head buried on his neck, she just nodded in response. According to the data input on his memory, her room was just beside her father’s, making it more convenient to check on her with only a few steps away. Since she was just a little girl, he found it unsurprising that her bedroom was filled with the hues of coral and pink. Nevertheless, it was perceivable that she was fond rabbits. All sorts of it covered her entire room, from the curtain, the furniture, and the decorations down to her personal belongings.

Now that he paid attention to it, he realized that the child he was tucking in to bed was wearing bunny pajama and slippers. He actually found it adorable.

“Milady seems to love rabbits.”

Upon hearing the word “rabbits,” she instantly sat on the bed and faced him with her eyes and voice showing enthusiasm.

“I do! They are so cute and fluffy!”

Her brilliant smile caused him to form one as well. He was about to tell her that she could share her interests with him later because it was time for her to sleep, but a sudden shift on the ambience came.

“Papa loves them too.”

The enthusiasm was replaced with sadness. It was obvious that she didn’t want to shed tears again with how tight she seized her blanket.

“M-mister Augus, I want to see P-papa…”

“Milady…”

“I p-promise, I won’t c-cry! I will be a g-good girl!”

“Nobody said –”

“For the last time...I want to be with Papa…”

He may not have a human heart, but her emotions were really heartfelt. Was the bond between a parent and a child really that strong?

“Milady, please listen very closely to me.”

His serious tone caught her attention. He bent one leg on the ground to match her gaze.

“I will do my utmost best so Milady can see her Father after she wakes up. I don’t know how long it would take me, but I would appreciate it if Milady would be patient until the sun sets tomorrow. I will be making Milady’s breakfast and lunch already so she could stay here and wait for me. Does Milady follow?”

She nodded slowly, prompting him to continue.

“If I am successful with my plan, I will instantaneously fetch Milady and bring her with me. But I want Milady to promise me one thing.”

Attentive, she sounded very willing to cooperate with him.

“I’ll do anything!” 

His gaze softened as he showed her a tender smile.

“After everything, I want Milady to smile.”

“Like the one you have on your face right now?”

He left out a small chuckle. He didn’t know if she was silly or innocent in that remark. Knowing that he was finally getting her to put an end on that sorrowful night, he tucked her again in her bed.

“Like the one Milady would show to her Father.”

It wasn’t the start of “everything,” but she already showed him a beam indicating her trust in him. She would entrust her slumber to her eyelids already, but she wanted to ensure one thing before he exited the room.

“Will Mister Augus come back?”

Of course, if he didn’t come back, that would mean that she wouldn’t see her father anymore.

“I will.”

“Then promise in the name of bunnies.”

He gaped at the girl whose pink eyes were glittering with a mix of hope and worry amidst the dark room. Still lying on her bed, she lifted her small pinky. In the depths of his memory, he tried to recollect what that gesture meant. To no avail, he couldn’t figure it out. Becoming aware that robot dolls were not accustomed with it, she reached for his hand and made him lock pinkies with her

“Finger cut-off, ten thousand bunnies will punch you! If you lie, you’ll swallow thousand bunny carrots!”

The robot doll was at a loss of words. After a few seconds of locking pinkies, he patted her head and rose to his feet.

“That’s the cutest threat I have ever heard, Milady. But I think the rabbits will not do those if Milady will still not sleep at this very moment.”

Imagining that her bunnies would not really follow the chant, she finally closed her eyes and let herself be drifted away to the Bunny Land where she would pursue her bunny friends to do the pinky swear vow. Augus let out another smile and patted the girl for being obedient. As he went out of the room, he was determined to get two things done: To secure the Clock Tower and to keep his promise.

But before that, he needed to cook breakfast and lunch that would be easy for his milady to reheat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it was longer haha! Next up, we will be seeing Fabra (Yamato), Octo (Ryu), Novem (Momo), and Dissen (Yuki!)! :D Meanwhile, I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Augus's Pocket Watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I’m just really hoping that what I’ll write is still realistically aligned with their characters in the Mechanical Lullaby T_T

Right after he fried two sunny-side up eggs, made three garlic breads and a bowl of fruit salad, cooked two plates of omelet, and blanched green vegetables, Augus organized them on the dining table in bagged lunches, each with a sticky note of what contains what and when what was suggested to be eaten.

The stillness of the midnight welcomed him outside the vicinity of his milady’s residence. Upon checking his right pocket watch for the time, he treaded to the outskirts of the forest where Otoharu indicated the specific locations of the capsules he sent off. The only thing that he was worried about was the fact that the capsule barrier breaks as soon as the robot doll inside it wakes up. A lot of things could happen within the almost three hours that he spent with the more urgent matters. Things might also get uncontrollable if the others had already gone off somewhere far before he could even meet them.

As he strode across the tranquil footpath, he held on his left pocket watch. Otoharu was quick-witted enough to revamp it into a tool that plays a tune whenever a robot doll is within the parameters, although it was just a short distance. He also inserted a distinguishing tune for his daughter, Tsumugi.

He was yet to arrive at the entrance of the forest when the pocket watch suddenly made a sound. Not wanting to ruin his good start, he swiftly roamed around the area like an adrenaline rush took over him, if ever he possessed one.

“Yo.”

A deep voice behind him casually greeted. A male doll in a long black coat with a touch of green tipped his hat to him. Augus returned the gesture by bowing his head, putting his hat off his head to his back.

“As gentleman as ever, eh?”

_Why was he acting so familiar with me?_ With the way Fabra spoke, the silver-haired doll questioned whether Otoharu was able to successfully restart the memories of others. Shouldn’t they only remember their names?

“Ah, if you’re wondering why I can remember you, blame it here.”

Fabra completely removed his hat and pointed at the crown of his head.

“When I got out of the capsule, I wasn’t wearing my glasses.”

“And?”

“That’s all you have to know.”

“I would love to hear something more embarrassing from you.”

Augus wasn’t sure if he unconsciously uttered such a statement. He was afraid he couldn’t imagine the next scenario; it was either he bumped his head as he rose to his feet or he tripped over while getting off the capsule. Nonetheless, he would never dare to talk in that way. Not long after, his pocket watch made another sound, causing his troubles to be swept away.

“So, did you bump your head or trip over while getting out?” Dissen frankly asked. He promenaded elegantly with his braided hair swinging horizontally in the air. Just dismiss the transparent round vase that he enveloped around his arms.

“Something better than hugging a vase like it’s a teddy bear.”

To cease the growing mockery between them, Augus began to handle the real business.

“Do you remember me as well, Dissen?”

“How I wish I could recall you as perfectly as I recall Fabra. No, let me rephrase it. Sadly, I can only recall that old man.”

“How did this happen…”

Augus mumbled as he tried to analyze the situation. Fabra recognized him but Dissen didn’t despite recognizing the former doll.

“Looks like you have some interesting stuff under your sleeves, Augus.”

“…” His silence was accompanied by his bothered expression. It was never loaded in his memory whether their past was confidential or they were forbidden to know it.

“Well, you had a lot under your dark sleeves before.” Dissen blurted out.

“Because it was for the best.” Fabra riposted.

“Whatever, hold this for me.” The braided-haired doll forcefully pushed the vase to Fabra’s chest before he approached the disturbed doll who cared less about their behavior.

“I don’t know who you are, but if you know me, you should be able to tell that you can trust me.” Dissen tried to sound as a trustworthy fellow. “I think I can remember bits of my past because my nape got cracked by that vase which likely served as my pillow when I was inside the capsule.”

Fabra simpered. “Your brain must have gotten weeds inside it.”

“At least it’s my nape, not my crown. You probably have a lock unscrewed now at the top of your head.”

“…You two, can you please get along just for tonight.”

That was the first string cut off from his patience. Yes, Augus could only erupt so little.

“I was originally planning to search for Octo and Novem to rebuild the Clock Tower, but I’m grateful I met you on my way.”

“Speaking of the Clock Tower, it’s really in a bad shape, isn’t it? Normally, people will just see it floating but from what I’ve observed when I looked up, it’s being slowly pulled down by the gravity.”

“Novem.”

Out of the blue, Dissen repeated the name.

“It sounds very familiar. But I can’t…” A few clanks from his body began to reverberate. The more he tried to recover where Novem lied on his memory, the swifter the clanks echoed.

“Hey, don’t push it! Unless you want to be broken before you meet your best friend.” Fabra warned, shoving the vase back to Dissen to interrupt his thoughts.

“Hey, Augus. If you can’t explain yourself right now because you have conflicting principles, it’s fine. But anything that concerns robot dolls is my major responsibility.”

Augus was shocked. “You’re not supposed to have a “role.” Dr. Takanashi reset everything except your names.”

“I said “responsibility,” not “role.”" Before he could continue, Dissen intervened.

“In short, you want to help.”

If only glares could burn, Fabra would wish to bring Dissen’s majestic hair into ashes.

“I guess that’s all we really need at the moment. Octo and Novem can repair your crown’s lock before I ask them to go to the Clock Tower. Actually, you might have to orient them about their previous “roles” so they could perform efficiently, especially Novem.”

“Why do I feel like Novem is a very honorable man.”

“Because he’s the only one who’s willing to be your caretaker 24/7.”

“…Once you are done, shall we get going?”

If only Augus could divert from his originally composed nature, he would have his two pocket watches bang against the two arguing dolls. However, he wouldn’t want to worsen their conditions, respectively. 

Besides, he wouldn’t wish to prolong everyone’s wait: He knew that amongst the 12 robot dolls, Fabra was their father figure from the start and he would be the happiest to see everyone awake again; Novem and Dissen were inseparable no matter how many times they would be made to forget everything; he himself was looking forward to meet his close friend, Octo.

Ultimately, he badly wanted to know if his milady was able to convince her rabbit friends in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah I failed to bring Octo and Novem in this chapter :((( This wasn’t what I had in mind (Octo and Novem first then Dissen and Fabra on the way so that’s 4 happy robot dolls) BUT I PROMISE!! NEXT IS THE REAL DEAL FOR THEM!! Plus, one more robot doll from i7!! \\(*u*)/
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	5. Augus's Third Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I deeply apologize if this one took the longest time to update ༼ಢ_ಢ༽
> 
> Originally, it’s just GakuTsumu moments per chapter but I love the rest of i7, TRIG, and Re:Vale so much that even if they would only appear in a few chapters, I’d still love to see them in this story OTL
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer (and all talk so it may be boring) but I hope you’ll still enjoy the GakuTsumu at the last part! :D

“So, your new ‘role’ is to take care of Dr. Takanashi’s daughter?”

Fabra asked as the three of them probed the southern part of the forest. He demanded Augus to provide him all the details that he had inside his memory after being supplemented by loads of information by the good doctor. And he’s been interrogating him like a mad investigator for almost two hours now.

“Yes,” Augus answered without leaving his glance from his left clock. And he’s been responding to him like a broken yes-no record.

“Why, Fabra? Do you want to steal away his ‘role’? I never thought you’d like to mingle with the opposite –”

“Give me a break, Dissen. Between us two, you’re the one who’s more likely to be with –”

“Then give Augus a break from your questions and let’s just focus on searching for the others.” Dissen patted Fabra’s right shoulder with his vase.

And the latter doll didn’t like it. “What are you doing? Stop it.”

“Only if you zip your mouth.”

“Fabra, Dissen, it’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with sharing what I know. It might be helpful, especially that you two are more knowledgeable than I am.”

Augus just spoke the truth. Among all the robot dolls, he was the only one who was not much exposed to the outside world, much less to humans, because he needed to be inside the Clock Tower at all times. Fabra would like to tell him something but his opinion could wait since the fact that the silver head’s clock was producing sounds meant that their first move was successful. 

“Let’s head that way,” Augus directed the two as he marched westward. It was not long after when they saw two men resting on the gigantic tree roots. 

“Ah!! Dissen!!” A light toned voice yelled. He was sitting on the mossy ground.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know who he was. But the mechanicals within him reacted. “Could you be Novem?”

“I am! I am Novem!” He cheerfully confirmed. When he tried to stand, the other man who was sitting on the root stopped him.

“Novem! Don’t stand!” The tall, tan-skinned figure in brown garments pleaded.

“But I finally saw Dissen!”

“But your legs…”

Fabra crouched beside Novem and started to undo his shoes and the metallic garb on his lower legs.

“H-H-Hey, what are you doing??”

“Checkup now, pay later,” Fabra deadpanned. “Ah, it seems like this needs an operation.”

Augus went nearer to them. “But we can’t do it now provided that we don’t have any equipment, do we? Unless, you have some with you, Octo.” He pointed his crane at the pouch attached with the brown-haired doll’s waist.

“I, uhh…” Octo scratched his cheek and smiled awkwardly at Augus. “I think I do, but I don’t know how to use them. And, how did you know my name?”

So far, it was only Octo who was acting how they were supposed to be: Forget everything but their name. “Hand them to Fabra for now. And I should know, you’re a friend.”

“Ah…Okay!” His eyes suddenly flicked with light after hearing the word friend. He detached his pouch and gave it to the crouching man.

Dissen placed his vase on the ground and kneeled beside the gray-haired doll. “Novem, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I am!”

“No, you’re not,” Fabra quickly contradicted as soon as he checked Octo’s tools. “Your ankles need more than these tools. It needs new compartments.”

“O-Oh…,” Novem sadly breathed.

Augus was aware of the situation but he was a man of time and he just couldn’t let any second slip. “I’m sorry to be rude, but can I ask Novem and Octo a few questions?”

“Oh, sure!” Novem gave him a thumbs up.

Trusting his instincts to the newcomers of his same kind, Octo also gave his consent. “I don’t mind!”

“Novem, you remember Dissen, right?”

“How could I forget my friend who I respect the most?”

“But you don’t remember anyone apart from him, right?”

“I wish I could…But I can’t.”

“Do you remember your ‘role’?”

“’Role’? What’s that?”

Augus heaved a sigh. “I’ll get back to that. How about you, Octo? Do you remember any of us?”

Octo shook his head and flashed him an apologetic look. “I don’t remember anyone and anything but my name.”

“How did you meet Novem?”

“I think we woke up at the same time. He was just in front of me.”

“I see. Do you know what happened to his legs?”

“I’m not sure but, when we were walking to look for Dissen, his lower legs suddenly began sparking.”

“Spark?” Fabra’s eyes widened. “Then it’s an emergency. If his ankles won’t be treated immediately, I would have to replace his entire legs.”

Novem flinched. “R-really…?”

Dissen looked at him. “You’re not kidding?”

Fabra fixed his glasses. “Since when did I joke?”

“Your existence is a joke. That’s what I thought.”

“Then your friend’s existence will be a joke too.”

“Umm, are you guys alright?” Octo worriedly asked. If they were not, then it would only be him and Augus who would be having a healthy sanity.

“How about this,” Augus garnered their attention by tapping his crane at the root where Novem was resting his back on.

“I know you’re a great doctor, Fabra.”

Fabra returned the compliment. “Coming from a great man yourself, Augus. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re great like Augus, then he doesn’t need to continue what’s he’s gonna say, right?” Dissen stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants.

“Do you want me to save your friend or not?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

Octo clapped his hands and nervously suggested, “Umm, I think we should listen to Augus right now…!”

“I’m sorry for troubling all of you…,” Novem apologized as he stared at his legs.

Augus rested his hand on the gray head’s shoulder. “Please don’t be sorry, Novem. I should be the one who’s feeling sorry for myself because I wouldn’t be able to do a thing if I don’t have Fabra, Dissen, Octo, and you.”

“I’m…needed?” Octo quietly asked.

Of course, Augus heard it. He knew him well, how he loved reaching out to others. “Yes, you are. All of you are greatly needed.”

Octo’s eyes twinkled again. “I’ll do my best to help you!”

Augus expressed a soft smile at him. “Alright,” he continued as he stood up. “Fabra must work on bringing back your memories. Is that possible with Octo’s tools?”

“It’s possible with my skills.”

“Good. After that, Novem and Octo must repair Fabra’s crown and Dissen’s nape.”

“Oh! So my ‘role’ is something like repairing?” Novem asked curiously while pointing at himself.

Dissen patted Novem’s head and smiled at him. “You and Octo are great inventors and repairers. Believe me.”

“That’s why I hope you and Octo can make a capsule operate. So we can go back to the Clock Tower where we can have Novem treated and,” Augus suddenly paused.

“And?” The other three asked in unison.

“I can grant Milady’s wish.”

“Milady?” Novem and Octo both repeated.

“Got it,” Fabra patted Augus’s back. “You really are diligent when it comes to your ‘role’, aren’t you?”

Unexpectedly, Augus fastened a smile on his face as his silent answer.

“What the…Augus. Stop it. You’re giving me chills on my crown,” Fabra abruptly stopped patting him. A smiling Octo like that was extra rare. In addition, it was the very first time he smiled at him in their entire close proximity of existence.

“Augus,” Dissen casually called. “How about me? What should I do?” 

“I hope you can try to search the rest of us.”

“That will do.” He glanced at the doll who was still sitting on the ground. “Can I do it after Novem and I regain our memories?”

“Dissen…”

“Of course.”

Dissen bowed in respect and smiled at him. “Thank you very much.”

“Not you too, Dissen…,” Fabra commented, removing his hat to pat his itching crown.

Novem tugged Augus’s pants. “Thank you too, Augus. I’ll definitely help you and your Milady.”

Before Augus could reply, his left clock made sounds once more. And before he could look at it, something instantly crushed at the large tree roots where they were at. Gratefully, it didn’t cause the huge tree to fall. But all of their body cores ceased to beat for a second at the speed of the incident.

“WOW! AMAZING!” A very enthusiastic voice exclaimed behind the fleeting haze. Augus and Fabra won’t make a mistake on identifying the culprit. 

“April?”

“WOW! FABRA! AUGUS! WOW! DISSEN! NOVEM! OCTO! WOW!”

The younger robot doll hopped from the capsule and dashed toward them, shaking their hands one by one.

“DID YOU SEE THAT!? I WAS RIDING IT! IT WAS SO FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Uhh...Yeah, it was haha…!” Octo was still rubbing his chest from the impact. Based on what he could see, the capsule was still in a good shape. It was just the parts below it that caused the very loud crashing noise.

Immediately collecting his composure, Augus proceeded to do his thing. “April, do you recall us?”

“Of course! Fabra the surgeon! Dissen the gardener! Novem the inventor! Octo the handyman! Augus the…the…the…my favorite passenger!”

“What’s up with our names,” Dissen wondered when he was supposed to be a botanical researcher.

“Your favorite passenger?” Octo asked for the doll who thought he would be labeled as a clock man.

“Mhmm! Augus is my only passenger who’s not saying a word at all when I’m driving! He doesn’t complain!!!!”

“My ride with you can be counted with less than three fingers,” Augus stated calmly but inside his head, he would never want to ride with him. Never again.

“Anyway, April, do you also remember your ‘role’?”

“Huh?”

“…Never mind,” Augus ended. If it was possible, he would not want April to remember his “role.” Or if ever he did, not the way he drives.

“Augus, I don’t know what you’re talking about but as long as I’m driving, I’m happy.”

“If you say so then I don’t have anything to say.”

“Ah, but if you wanna know how I’m able to drive that thing, I don’t know too. I just randomly pressed the buttons I noticed.”

“I see. You did a good job in trying it out then.”

“Augus, I think we’re good to start,” Fabra went back to the original flow of their gathering.

Octo stretched his arms. “Well then, I’ll be in your care, Fabra-san!”

“Me too, Fabra!” Novem raised his hand.

Dissen went behind Fabra. “I’ll be behind you, Fabra. Who knows what magic tricks you’re up to.”

“Magic tricks you’ll be thankful for,” Fabra snickered before he instructed Novem and Octo on their positions during the rearrangement of some of the parts inside their heads.

From a few steps away, Augus analyzed the situation in his hands.

Fabra remembered everything. It was just he was slightly broken. Dissen remembered only Fabra, but not his own role. He also needed to fix his nape. Novem remembered only Dissen, although not his own role as well. On top of that, his legs were in a bad condition. Octo remembered nothing but his name. April remembered everyone but his role.

Five plus him out of twelve robot dolls. It was fairly good. In fact, he didn’t see the fast development of his plan coming. Maybe, he could return to his milady even before sunrise.

Actually, he could return now. 

“Erm, what’s everyone doing?” The light blue head questioned as he watched the others assemble like they were in a round table.

“Something that doesn’t involve driving.”

“Yeah, I wonder if they’re having fun there.”

“Do you want to take a drive, April?”

“That’s not to be asked! Of course I do!”

“Then, can you drive around the forest?”

“Sure thing! But why?”

“We need to find –”

“Ahhh! You mean Jane, Martin, Meir, Terra, and Cielo!”

“And Jeune as well. Once you found them, tell them to go here –”

“Wait, wait, wait, he too? Jeune the emo?”

“Yes. Because he’s one of us.”

“Aye aye, Augus!”

April saluted at him before he ran back to the capsule. When Augus was about to leave, April was shouting his name.

“Augus! Augus! Augus! Wait!”

“Yes?”

“I’m tired.”

The older doll found it hard to believe. “…In that state.”

“Yeah. I’m telling you. I’m tired.”

“April.”

“Augus.”

“I’ll give you puddings if –”

April held his both arms and shook him in exuberance. “THIS IS WHY YOU’RE MY FAVORITE PASSENGER!!!!”

“Yeah. You’re welcome.”

“Woooo! Pudding! Wait for me!” April merrily leaped and went on his way to look for their fellow dolls.

At last, Augus could return to the Takanashi manor.  


* * *

Upon returning to the manor, Augus immediately proceeded to the little girl’s bedroom. She was there, sleeping peacefully as she was well-surrounded by many rabbits. It was a very adorable picture to keep in his memory that would not fail to make him smile.

“Nnn…”

Augus closed the door gently and took the white chair to sit on beside her bed.

“Shh…,” he whispered as he caressed her head.

He checked the time at his clock. It was thirty minutes before six in the morning. He decided to continue caressing her head. After all, she still had to garner more hours of sleep. All of a sudden, a tune played. It was coming from the music box above her rabbit drawer.

“Milady, I don’t think you should wake up at the moment. You only have a few hours of sleep.”

With her eyes still closed, she removed the blanket from her and sat on the bed slowly.

Surprised, he instantly extended his left arm to support her back while his right hand brushed away a few hair strands from her face. “Milady…Don’t you want to go back to sleep?”

Her head was nodding a bit until she gradually opened her eyes, seeing the worried look at his face.

“Mister Augus…,” she mumbled as she blinked at him.

He beamed. “Yes, Milady?” 

“You’re back…So early…”

“Yes, I am. But we’ll go to the Clock Tower later.”

She returned the beam to him. That just meant that he kept his promise.

“Then I’ll tell Kinako not to call her gang anymore...”

“Kinako?”

She nodded and pointed at the large pink fluffy rabbit at the top of the white cabinet in front of her bed. “Mhmm. She is the bunny leader.”

“I see. Please tell Kinako that there’s no need to call ten thousand bunnies to punch me.”

“Haha…! Maybe Mister Augus doesn’t like carrots too that’s why you did your best to keep our pinky promise!”

Wrong. He just really wanted her to smile.

“Maybe. By the way Milady, shall I turn off the music box?”

“Umm, it will stop after a few minutes so it’s alright.”

“Alright.”

She looked outside the window. It was still dark. 

“Mister Augus?”

“Yes?”

Her lips got sealed but her fingers were not at rest. When he noticed her fidgeting, he clasped her hands in between his.

“If Milady wants to speak, I’m listening.”

“Umm...,” she gazed at their hands and then back at him. “I had a nightmare..."

His facial expression dropped. So that's the reason why she was mumbling earlier.

"I'm deeply sorry, Milady. If only I knew it, I..."

"N-N-No! My nightmare is...is about Mister Augus and Kinako..."

His eyes widened at her. "I'm sorry?" Him and the rabbit gang leader?

She shyly nodded at him.

"Mister Augus versus Kinako, Kinako wins...!"

He chuckled at the thought. "Milady has a wild imagination."

"Umm...Can..."

"Can?"

"Can Mister Augus sleep with me?"

For a second, the metals, springs, cylinders, and whatever tools inside him stopped as a system.

"Milady, I'm not sure why you want me to sleep with you but if it's because of the nightmare, wouldn't it be better if you hug one of your rabbits? They are more appropriate for you, Milady."

Her lips were slightly parted. She wanted to say something again but she felt like he would not be open to it anyway so why bother? She nervously laughed at him and removed her tiny hands from his, climbing out of the bed.

"Milady?"

"I'll be fine!"

"Where are you going?" He stood up from his seat and tailed behind her as she exited her bedroom.

"I'll...take a bath!"

"Then I'll help you."

She swiftly stopped on her tracks and turned behind her.

"E-E-Eh...?"

He kneeled on one knee to match her stature, though he was still taller.

"Isn't that what your Father does? He takes a bath with you."

"Then why doesn't Mister Augus sleep with me then?"

"Because there is no input in my memory that I should sleep with Milady."

"Is that the reason why Mister Augus doesn't know my name too?

"I know your name, Miー"

"Tsumugi. I am Tsumugi."

He took a sharp breath and smiled gently at her. "I cannot call you by your name, Milady."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not yet worthy to speak your name."

"But everyone calls me Tsumugi."

"I will soon, alright?"

"..."

Augus felt bad for making her feel down at the dawn of sunrise. So he decided to compromise.

"Why does Milady want to sleep with me by the way?"

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from turning into a tomato. 

"Papa sleeps with me...," then she whispered, "All the time..."

This had the silver head pound his head with all his clocks mentally. 

"I see. I am very sorry then for rejecting Milady's request."

"B-But it's fine now!"

He shook his head at her. "No, it's not. Milady still needs to sleep anyway." 

Before she could protest, he had her lifted already, walking back to her bedroom. 

She could only hold on him as he carefully placed her back on her bed, a bit at the right side. "M-Mister Augus..."

He hummed in response as he removed his boots, clocks, and gloves. He also took off his hat and glasses before he laid down on the bed completely.

"If Mister Augus is not sleepy..."

"It's absolutely alright, Milady." He extended his left arm so she could rest her head on it.

"Hehe...Mister Augus is so tall...," she commented as she adjusted her position to be more at ease. She also grabbed her blanket but it was not large enough for the two of them. "Oh...But Papa and I fit under this blanket..."

He left out a small chuckle as he tucked her. "Just cover yourself, Milady. If you sleep now, we'll see your Father earlier than after lunch."

Her eyes shimmered for a moment, her lips forming a small curve. "O...Okay...!"

He smiled at her as he patted her head. "I'll be one of your guardian rabbits now. I hope you'll sleep better, Milady."

"Mister Augus should also sleep too. You might be tired..."

He wanted to say that he had no need for rest but he didn't want to hear a doubting and disappointed voice again from her. Also, it was no harm to try a human thing like sleeping. Yes, he had experienced it before, but it was of a different kind.

"Then I'll sleep now too."

"Mhmm! Sweet dreams, Mister Augus!" She patted his head and she loved how fluffy it was like a bunny fur.

"Thank you, Milady. You too."

The sun was starting to peek outside but Augus's right hand reached for a nearby large rabbit plushie from the edge of her bed, placing it behind her head to prevent the rays to reach her eyes. He thought that he would be making sure that she would sleep more tranquilly now, but the calm sound of her breathing and the clenched fists on his chest made it more like he was the one being assured that there's nothing wrong to sleep at such time of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I accidentally clicked the post instead of the draft so yeah sorry Q.Q
> 
> Ahhh, I just can't wait to write the GakuTsumu moments as Tsumugi ages nhfokjwdflkjsdklfjdsk
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	6. Augus and Shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I'm not satisfied with the last chapter so YOSH I'll compromise here!!!!! (ง'̀-'́)ง

Augus woke up at the chirping sounds of the birds, staying on the branch of the tree that could be seen from the window. He glanced at the little girl beside him, sleeping under the blanket and in his arms peacefully. In addition, she was wearing a smile even on her slumber.

Careful not to wake her up, he slowly removed his arm beneath her head and replaced it with a rabbit plushie, the one that he grabbed to cover her eyes from the sunlight. Before he went out of her bedroom, he wore his boots but didn't bring with him his other garments.

Based on his data, Tsumugi's first destination after waking up was the bathroom. And so he would prepare all the things she would be needing in sequence: toothbrush and toothpaste, towel, bathrobe, shampoo, liquid soap, body wash, and bubble bath. He should also not forget her rubber bunny that her father specially created for her.

After the preparations, he returned to her room. Assuming that she was still sleeping, he didn't knock.

But he was greeted by a cheerful voice upon opening the door. "Mister Augus! Good morning!" There were clothes latched on her right arm.

He quickly bowed an apology. "I apologize for intruding, Milady. And, good morning too."

"Uun," she hummed, "It's fine!"

He raised his head and showed her a relieved expression. "Thank you." He walked toward her and gently took her clothes from her arm, which surprised her.

"Umm, Mister Augus...I can carry them..."

"Please allow me to assist you, Milady." After beaming at her, he went out of her bedroom.

She followed him behind, tugging his brown coat. "B-b-but I'm going to take a b-b-b-b-ath...!"

"Yes, and I have prepared Milady's bath," he proudly responded, not halting on his way to the bathroom.

"I can manage, M-M-Mister Augus!"

"But your Father always helps you and I'm here to help you now."

"T-T-T-That's because h-h-he's my Papa!"

Augus stopped right in front of the bathroom's door, making Tsumugi also stop from matching his pace.

He knelt on the floor and gave her a sullen expression. "I know that I cannot replace him, but I'll do my best toー"

"N-N-N-N-No! It's n-n-n-not like that!" The swiftness she made in cutting his sentimental line was the opposite of his comprehension of the situation.

He grew more confused as she displayed the same behavior and redness just like earlier. "Milady, can you tell me what's wrong then? You wanted me to sleep with you but you don't want me to bath you." Did Dr. Takanashi commit an error? Speaking of it, there was no Kinako and music box in his input.

Tsumugi's face turned redder as she tried to blurt out her simple explanation. "B-b-b-because Mister Augus is a b-b-b-b-b-boy and I-I-I-I am a g-girl...!"

His brows remained in a flat structure. "Is there a problem with me being a male and Milady being a female?" Because if there was, he could easily request Fabra to remodel him.

"W-We can't bath t-t-t-together..."

"But your Father is a male, like me," he emphasized.

Her thoughts was swirling as she tried her best to expound. "I-I-It's a different case!"

"But we can sleep together?"

"B-B-Because we have clothes on...," her voice fading at the last few words. How she wished her steaming temperature would also fade away.

He blinked at her as if it was a new detail fed on him. "Is Milady shy? Although, I'm sure that Milady has a fine body."

Tsumugi wanted to let herself be eaten by her embarrassment but it dawned on her that the man in front of him wasn't human. Maybe, he had never experienced anything intimate with anyone. And that just made her feel more embarrassed. For a kid at her age, she was already thinking beyond what was appropriate, partly ashamed for thinking ahead. She then slapped her cheeks to eliminate the unnecessary things inside her silly cognitive brain.

"Milady!?" Augus's exclaimed in shock, evident on his face and voice.

"Mister Augus, you can take a bath with me but you need to promise me one thing!" Her voice sounded commanding and pleading at the same time.

"Anything, Milady."

"C-C-C-Close...," she stammered as soon as she saw his smile, "Close your eyes when I tell you to close them!" She was still doubting her decision whether it was alright or not, but if her father entrusted her to a gentlemanly robot doll, then she should be just fine.

"Understood," he nodded before offering his pinky finger.

The gesture instantly dissolved her doubts. Her once trembling lips became stabilized, forming a grin as she locked pinkies with him.

* * *

During her bath time, Augus closely observed the activities she performed, except for the times he was asked to close his eyes. If there was something that he could describe as his favorite part, that was shampooing her hair. Not only that he was having fun massaging her scalp and hearing her giggle, but the scent of her shampoo was very pleasant for him. Thank the doctors for their genius mind, devising the body of robot dolls in such a manner that was not damaged by water and other alien chemicals.

After she has changed her clothes, he suggested that they go to the dining room to fill her appetite, but she wanted to do something first.

"Mister Augus, don't robot dolls take a bath?"

"No, we don't. We have a different maintenance," he answered as he dried the bathtub. "But we're not damaged by water."

"Ah...," she silently awed. "I...I was thinking..."

"If Milady wants me to bath, I don't mind."

He was about to open the shower faucet of the bathtub when she hastily gripped his hand. 

"E-Eh! No! Umm...Mister Augus's hair..."

"What about my hair, Milady?" He took a few strands of his curly hair and brought them close to his nose. "Does Milady find its smell unpleasant." 

"Of c-c-course n-not! Mister Augus smells so nice!" She quickly clarified.

He let out a short chuckle at her reaction. "I'm honored, thank you."

"It's just that...Your hair is so fluffy...Can I shampoo it too?"

She never failed to amuse him, though he felt a few parts inside him clank abnormally.

"It would be my pleasure to be taken care of Milady," he paused before he heaved a sigh, "But my hair is very long."

"Oh...," her voice evidently dropped just like her eyebrows. She just realized that it just looked short because it was tied. And even if he allowed her to treat his hair, she might just tangle the strands.

And he never liked it. When she becomes down.

Suddenly, he walked toward the sink where her shampoo was currently placed with her other hygiene materials. He pressed the container, extracting pink-colored liquid on his left palm. He then turned on the faucet and leaned his head under it, making the lukewarm water flow over his top head.

Tsumugi just went to him when she noticed him applying the shampoo around his top part hair after he moved away from the faucet. M-Mister Augus! What are you..."

He kept on rubbing his palm against his hair. Before it formed many bubbles, he rinsed it with a cold water. 

"Mister Augus...," she quietly called. She was determined to apologize to him later, but first, she needed to assist him. She went to get her face towel, which was already folded, and readied it once he was done rinsing his hair.

When he turned off the faucet, he squeezed most of his bangs and the strands at his crown. 

"Ah! Please let me dry it!"

He silently nodded and knelt in front of her. She cautiously dabbed his hair, mostly wiping his bangs. After all, it was just the crown and the bangs that were shampooed. A few minutes later, it was not dripping anymore. And his bangs were wavy again.

"Thank you very much, Milady."

Her lips were pursed but from the looks of it, his instincts informed him that she wanted to say sorry. 

"Milady doesn't have to be sorry. Can you please show me a smile now?"

"I was selfish...Sorry."

"Then I was selfish too for acting like that because I want to have the same hair scent as Milady's."

She almost dropped the towel on her hands. Was this robot doll would do anything that she wanted? "T-That's not selfish! That's s-s-silly!" 

He patted her head and took the towel from her. "We should go now to the dining room, alright?"

She nodded as he watched him hang the towel. For some reasons, she was starting to feel bad. She was uncertain to whom, herself or him, but her negative feeling was spreading.

* * *

During breakfast, Tsumugi initiated to arrange the table for two but Augus insisted that robot dolls had no need of the nutrients coming human food so he won't have to eat. It was awkward when he was just sitting across the table, watching her from the beginning where she took her breakfast out of the paper bag he prepared earlier until her last bite. She was going to clean the table, but he suddenly moved to throw the scraps and told her that he would be washing the dishes. At that time, it was her turn to watch him.

Since it was a brunch already, they were good to go to the Clock Tower. She was waiting at the pink sofa at the living room for him who returned to her bedroom to get his things. But when he appeared at the last step of the staircase, his face was crestfallen. She remained seated despite her heart being unsettled.

"Milady," he called, removing his hat and placing it on the lower table.

She hummed in response as she tried her best to keep a facade on her face. He stared at her for a few seconds and showed her a green metallic butterfly.

"It's from a robot doll named Novem. He said that we can't go yet to the Clock Tower." 

"Oh..." Her shoulders dropped in the same manner as her hopes. Should she still ask why?

"But a robot doll named Fabra said that they are preserving your Father very well."

"When can we go?"

"After two weeks."

"Two weeks..."

It's that tone again.

"I sincerely apologize about it, Milady."

And it's those words again.

"Then I'll wait!" 

Tsumugi shot him a bright grin, which she hoped was enough not to make him feel low of himself.

Augus returned the smile at her, somehow thankful that she was not bursting in pain like last night. "Milady is a strong girl."

Sadly, him staying for a night beside her and helping her bath were not yet enough to really know what she's feeling.

* * *

It was school break so Tsumugi had nothing to do except to read. She must have inherited it from her parents, the love for knowledge. She was a bookworm and more often than not, she would read books about science and technology. But she decided that she would read about robot dolls, hoping that she could get to know their nature and their built.

Because if not, she was afraid that Augus would become like her father.

He would treasure her.

In a way that she doesn't want to be.

In spite of the awkward silence that Tsumugi had to bear when Augus kept on staying near her wherever she was, even staying outside the comfort room, she firmly resolved that she would endure the daily pattern of their interaction. For two weeks, she exerted her best efforts to adapt while she experimented her hypotheses.

Sleeping - he guards her overnight but he didn't need to sleep with her.

Waking up - he prepares her bath.

Bath time - he stays at the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

Breakfast - he waits for her to finish.

After breakfast - he cleans the dining room and the kitchen while she reads book at the living room until lunch time. When he is done, he borrows recipe books from her father's room then memorizes the cooking procedures of the day's lunch, returning to the kitchen to make her a meal.

Lunch - the same as breakfast.

After lunch - same as after breakfast.

Dinner - same as breakfast and lunch.

After dinner - before he does the same things, he prepares her evening shower while she returns the books to her father's room. 

Shower time - he waits outside the bathroom.

Before sleeping - after he dries her hair and gives her Kinako to hug in her sleep, he checks the gate, doors, and windows. 

For two weeks, only two original things remained. Their master-servant relationship which she greatly disliked and him shampooing her hair which he really loved. He won't move an inch outside the bathroom until she called for him. It was only after that that he would go to the kitchen.

Augus thought that everything was going smoothly. He was performing his "role" well. At least, that's what he believed in because as long as his milady was not lonely, that's all that matters.

Until the day that they finally went to the Clock Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I wanted......yes, there are GakuTsumu moments but....well.....the story needs it.....sorry to hurt you, Gaku and Tsumugi but I promise, next chapter, your relationship will be so much better!!!
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
